Amores Fatais
by biatarosso
Summary: Elena está prestes a se casar com Stefan quando uma declaração inesperada de Damon a faz ficar em dúvida sobre seus verdadeiros sentimentos por Stefan. Ela enfrentará muitos perigos e confrontos com seu próprio coração...
1. Chapter 1

**O casamento**

Elena se olhava pelo espelho com seu vestido de noiva. Ela sorria. No dia seguinte seria seu casamento com Stefan. Ela estava tão feliz. Ela entraria com Damon no altar e Stefan entraria com Tia Judith.

_Damon... –lembrou-se ela com peso na consciência.

Ele se sentia muito mal desde que havia sido avisado do casamento. Elena sabia que naquela noite ele havia saído para extravasar sua raiva matando pessoas inocentes...

"_Eu e Stefan vamos nos casar! - disse Elena radiante enquanto observava a reação das pessoas em volta da mesa.

Tia Judith afogou com o vinho, Alaric ficou com cara de espanto, Bonnie e Matt puseram a mão sobre a boca e Bonnie não pode conter um gritinho. Damon ficou sério de repente e se levantou da mesa e saiu. Nesta hora, Elena pode ver a dor em seus olhos e se sentiu mal... Queria ir atrás dele, mas Stefan a segurou sussurrando para ela.

_Deixa ele sozinho um pouco... Depois falamos com ele.

Suspirei.

_Mas já Elena? – perguntou Tia Judith.

_Em quinze dias.

Bonnie se levantou para dar parabéns aos noivos e Matt se demorou um pouco mais na mesa digerindo a novidade nada esperada, mas por fim se levantou e foi parabenizar Elena e Stefan.

O resto da noite foi só festa comemorando a notícia, mas Elena não se esquecia da expressão de tristeza misturada à raiva de Damon. Ele havia saído... Não demoraria muito para dar nos noticiários o aviso de mais mortes de pessoas inocentes."

Balançou a cabeça afastando essas lembranças de sua cabeça. Só o que importava era Stefan! A pessoa que ela mais amava neste mundo...

O vestido era em tom de gelo, simples, mas extremamente lindo. O vestido era tomara que caia com alguns brilhos na altura do busto. Nos braços, luvas até a altura do cotovelo. Seu cabelo estaria arrumado em cachos. E o buquê seria de rosas vermelhas simbolizando o amor e o sangue.

Bonnie e Tia Judith a arrumariam e um motorista a levaria até a casa dos Salvatore, onde encontraria Damon e de lá, seguiria com ele até a Igreja.

O dia foi baseado em verduras e frutas para que no dia seguinte ela estivesse em forma e bem disposta. Ela se sentia nervosa conforme a hora foi passando e a noite foi chegando... Não sabia se conseguiria dormir.

Eram duas da manhã quando ela conseguiu dormir. Enquanto dormia sentiu uma mão leve roçando seu rosto, mas não abriu os olhos porque acreditava ser um sonho... Até que sentiu duas lágrimas pingarem em seu rosto e sentiu um aperto no coração inexplicável. Abriu os olhos e passou a mão no rosto enxugando as lágrimas e procurando por alguém. Enxergou Damon olhando-a. Rapidamente ela se sentou na cama com uma mão no rosto ainda sentindo as lágrimas.

Ele tentava esconder, mas ele estava com os olhos lacrimejantes.

_Damon... O que faz aqui?

_Eu só queria te ver Elena...

_Vamos nos ver amanhã!

_Eu não posso esperar! –Ele então se aproximou dela colocando sua mão no rosto dela. Elena tremeu.

_Não Damon!

Ele se recolheu e só ficou olhando-a.

_Elena... Porque escolheu a ele e não a mim?-disse ele com toda a sinceridade.

Elena não sabia o que responder. Ela apenas o olhou assustada com a pergunta.

_Só sairei daqui quando me der uma resposta.

_Damon... Por favor - implorou ela.

_Diga Elena... Eu preciso saber!

Ela permaneceu em silêncio.

_Eu te amo Elena!

O coração de Elena disparou sem que ela controlasse.

O que ele estava dizendo? Ele dizia que a amava a poucas horas de seu casamento com o irmão dele.

_Damon! Vá embora por favor... Amanhã nos veremos.

Ele se aproximou dela novamente e sem que ela pudesse impedir, ele beijou-lhe a boca. Elena resistiu e deu um tapa no rosto de Damon que se transformou chegando a dar medo.

_Nunca mais faça isso!—rugiu ele.

Elena tremia, mas não hesitou em gritar.

_Vá embora! Sabe porque não te escolhi? Porque você é um idiota! Você me dá medo... Eu te odeio Damon! Saia daqui!

Logo depois, a luz acendeu e Elena viu Tia Judith parada, totalmente sonolenta, na porta sem saber para o que Elena gritava.

_Elena o que houve?

Não havia mais ninguém no quarto.

_Eu tive um pesadelo... Desculpe se te acordei.

_Aproveite dormir... Tem apenas mais uma hora!

Elena ficou sozinha novamente no escuro e sentou na cama chorando. O que ela dissera? Ela havia sido tão mal educada... Ele a beijara a força, a ameaçara quando ela lhe deu um tapa, mas... Ele não era sempre assim... Tinha vezes em que ele era um perfeito cavalheiro. Resumindo, ele não merecia ao ver de Elena. Ela enfiou o rosto no travesseiro para estancar o choro de culpa, porque afinal, amanhã seria o dia mais lindo e mais feliz de sua vida e ela precisava estar maravilhosa para Stefan.

_Elena, que olheiras são essas? –perguntou Bonnie.

_Pesadelos.

_Mas não se preocupe, trouxe maquiagem suficiente... Deixa comigo. Onde está o seu vestido?

E assim começou a manhã da noiva. Enquanto Bonnie arrumava o cabelo, Tia Judith fazia as unhas e assim foram até que ela ficou pronta. Ela estava linda. Não pode deixar de sorrir ao se ver no espelho... Ela realmente estava deslumbrante.

_Obrigada Bonnie e Tia Judith! E não chorem, senão vou chorar também!

Bonnie e Tia Judith limparam o rosto.

_Não vamos chorar, mas por você Elena. Não queremos que borre toda a maquiagem!

Elena as abraçou muito forte.

Um carro buzinou. O motorista estava lá para levá-la até a casa dos Salvatore, onde colocaria a tiara de brilhantes que havia ganhado de Damon. O casamento era daqui uma hora.

Ela entrava no carro quando Bonnie gritou lá de cima.

_Elena! Espere! O buquê!

Como poderiam ter esquecido o buquê? Bonnie o entregou nas mãos de Elena e correu para dentro, afinal ainda tinha que se arrumar.

_A senhorita está linda!—disse o motorista

_Obrigada senhor.

Ele sorriu.

O motorista abriu a porta do carro e a ajudou a descer. Tocaram a campainha e nada.

_Acho que não tem ninguém. —informou o motorista.

Elena tremeu.

Tentou a porta e ela estava aberta. Olhou para o motorista.

_Eu vou esperá-la por um tempo. Se ele não estiver ai, eu a levo à Igreja.

Elena balançou a cabeça confirmando e entrou vagarosamente. Ele ainda estaria magoado com ela?

Ela entrou na sala de estar e não havia ninguém. Ouviu o barulho de uma porta batendo e muitas risadas. Antes que Elena pudesse entender, Damon apareceu sem camisa cercado de mulheres seminuas, às quais ele beijava sem dó nem piedade.

Quando uma das mulheres a viu exclamou:

_Quem é a noivinha ali? É mais uma que você chamou seu garanhão!

Damon se virou para ela ciente que a fazia mal ver aquilo. Ele queria que ela sofresse. E estava conseguindo. Mesmo sem saber o porquê, Elena sentia o coração doer e o ar faltar nos pulmões.

_O que foi Elena? Veio buscar a tiara? Ela está bem ali...

Elena moveu o rosto para a caixinha toda enfeitava que guardava a tiara. Abriu a caixa, pegou a jóia e a atirou em direção à Damon.

_Seu idiota!—gritou Elena possessa.

Ele segurou a tiara não deixando que ela o atingisse.

_Porque está chorando? Você me odeia não é? Então não deveria se importar!

Ele então agarrou uma das mulheres e começou a beijá-la sensualmente.

Elena deu alguns passos para trás e caiu sobre um vaso de flores, fazendo ferimentos em um dos braços. Ela nem percebia o sangue escorrendo de seu braço. Não se importava. Ela começou a rastejar pelo chão enquanto Damon apenas a olhava, fingindo não se importar.

_Damon... Não acredito que fez isso! Era o meu casamento e eu ia entrar com você.—disse ela com a voz melosa de choro contido.

_Menina não pode ir embora? Está atrapalhando... -disse uma das prostitutas.

Elena não podia acreditar... Ela estava se sentindo mal por tê-lo magoado e ele não estava nem um pouco triste. Ela era uma burra!

Elena então não pode mais agüentar e se esqueceu do buquê no chão. Naquele momento ele olhou-a e se sentiu envergonhado com tudo aquilo. O que ele tinha feito? Acabara com qualquer chance com Elena. Ele então deu um passo em direção à ela. Elena saiu correndo aos prantos. Entrou no carro e pediu para o motorista ir para qualquer lugar muito longe dali.

Ele então obedeceu. Ligou o carro e partiram. Elena olhou para trás e viu Damon indo até a porta para tentar alcançá-la. Ela chorava a dor de uma mulher traída, mas por quê? Damon não era nada seu... Ela não deveria estar chorando, mas estava.

_O que houve Elena?—disse uma voz que não era do motorista que a trouxera. Elena levantou o rosto e mirou o rosto refletido no espelho. Não podia ser...


	2. Chapter 2

_Inesperado: O cativeiro_

_O que houve Elena?—repetiu

_Katherine...—sussurrou Elena.

Elena então tentou todas as travas, mas nada adiantava.

_Não será tão fácil fugir, Elena!

_Onde está o motorista?

_Ha-Há! Que pergunta! –Katherine lambeu os beiços dando enjôo em Elena. –Ele tinha um sangue delicioso! E o seu também cheira muito bem...

_Sua cretina! O que quer de mim!—disse Elena pousando a mão sobre o ferimento. Agora que ela percebia que ele doía e muito.

_Como o que eu quero de você? Você me roubou a vida, todos que me amavam... Não te matarei agora... Quero te ver sofrer! Pensando bem, Damon já tratou de fazer isto muito bem! –ela riu.

_Saiam já daqui antes que eu as mate uma por uma!—gritou Damon para as mulheres, que não contestaram.

Ele agarrou um copo de Whisky e deu um gole e logo depois atirou-o contra uma parede.

_Idiota!—ele gritava a si mesmo.

Ele olhou no chão e viu a tiara atirada contra ele, o sangue de Elena e o buquê. Como ele pudera ser tão idiota! Elena tinha ido para que eles entrassem na igreja _juntos_, eles iriam à igreja _juntos_... Poderia ter aproveitado este tempo a sós com ela.

Pegou o telefone e ligou para Stefan.

_Damon.

_Elena te ligou?

_Não. Porque? Ela não está com você?

_Digamos que ela fugiu de mim...

_Eu não acredito!—e desligou.

_Elena não atende! Onde ela pode estar Bonnie?—perguntou Stefan preocupado

_Calma Stefan... Elena sabe o que faz! Ela não fugiria... Além do mais, ela ama você mais do que tudo!

_É tudo culpa do Damon... Ele deve ter aprontado alguma coisa à ela! Eu vou matá-lo se algo acontecer a ela!

Katherine e Elena chegaram a um galpão abandonado. Katherine conduzia Elena segurando-lhe os pulsos muito forte.

_Anda! –dizia Katherine empurrando Elena.

O vestido de Elena já estava ensopado de sangue...

Quando entraram no galpão dois brutamontes seguraram Elena e a prenderam em correntes dentro de uma sala pequena. Ela quase não podia se mexer. Seus pensamentos voavam de Stefan esperando-a inutilmente no altar e em Damon aos beijos com aquelas garotas.

_Stefan... Me perdoe!—pensava ela quando Katherine entrou na salinha sorridente com um copo de água.

_Está com sede?

Elena nem precisou responder, pois ela atirou a água toda em seu rosto. Elena não respondia nada para que as agressões não piorassem.

Katherine se aproximou a levantou o queixo de Elena. E cravou os dentes em seu pescoço sorvendo um pouco de sangue dela.

_Posso te matar quando eu quiser. Nunca se esqueça disso.

Elena apertou o ferimento que doía. Como ela queria que Stefan fosse salvá-la. Retirá-la daquele inferno que ela estava vivendo! O que deveria ser o melhor dia de sua vida estava se tornando o pior!

Elena já estava atrasada uma hora para o casamento o que estava deixando os convidados e os irmãos Salvatore preocupados. Damon havia ido até a Igreja, mas não havia contado o porquê de Elena ter saído correndo dele.

_Damon! O que você fez à ela? –gritava Stefan na Igreja segurando-o pelos colarinhos. Damon permanecia imóvel, sem expressar nem um sentimento pelo olhar.

_Acalmem-se! Estamos em uma Igreja - sussurrou duramente Bonnie e logo depois disso parou, como se não estivesse mais ali.

Bonnie caiu ajoelhada e pousou a mão sobre o pescoço como se estivesse sentindo dor.

_Bonnie o que está acontecendo?—Stefan ajoelhou na frente dela.

Foi quando ela começou a recitar:

_Correntes. Sangue. Dor.—nos braços dela era possível ver marcas de correntes que não estavam em seu braço.

_Elena!—sussurrou Damon

Foi como se esta palavra tivesse aberto a ligação entre elas. Bonnie não conseguia respirar.

_Stefan está me esperando no altar... Eu não queria vê-lo sofrendo, mas também agradeço por não ter ido, em partes... Eu não queria que ele me visse assim! Sofrendo mais por outras coisas do que pelo ferimento que Katherine me fez...

Damon se encolheu.

_Onde ela está Bonnie? Veja se consegue...

_Galpão. É muito pequena a sala onde ela está. Seu vestido está todo sujo de sangue. Espere! Tem uma placa... Granja Felicidade?

_É a duas horas daqui! Vamos Damon!—gritou Stefan

Nem se despediram, nem explicaram nada para o público que esperava o casamento. Entraram no carro e partiram. Damon estava muito quieto, o que Stefan estranhou.

_Escute Damon! Não importa o que você fez para ela... O que importa é que temos que salvá-la de Katherine.

_Hã! Como se eu não quisesse!

_Tem que ser sempre tão intragável?

Damon se lembrava da reação de Elena ao vê-lo com outras garotas. Ela sofria. Deveria sentir algo por ele então!

_Me deixe em paz Stefan! Você vai se casar com Elena... Isso já não basta!

_Está querendo dizer que vou me casar com a mulher que _você_ ama?

_Se não tem o que falar fique quieto, Stefan.—disse Damon se olhá-lo.

Stefan pisou no freio.

_Inesperado: Verbena _

Elena, da sala onde estava, ouvia a conversa dos dois ajudantes humanos de Katherine.

_Ei, a chefe saiu... Será que ela acharia ruim se... –começou um.

_Acho que não! – completou o outro com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

Eles então se aproximaram da sala de Elena e foram abrindo a porta. Elena se encolheu num canto. Eles se aproximavam cada vez mais. Elena tremia de medo. Não podia ser o que ela estava pensando. Mas era. Os caras já chegaram rasgando partes de seu vestido e a agarrando com força. Elena gritava, mas os dois homens eram mais fortes que ela. Ela não pode impedir.

_É aqui. –anunciou Stefan

Desceram do carro.

_Malditos! Sinto o cheiro do sangue de Elena por toda a parte. –disse Damon

Chegaram à porta que estava fechada chutando-a fazendo madeira voar para tudo quanto é lado.

_Ei! Não podem entrar assim!—gritou um dos bandidos.

_Vo-Vocês são vam-Vampiros?—gaguejou o outro ao vê-los entrando com tamanha brutalidade. Foi aí que o outro se tocou.

_Vieram buscar a garota? HAHA! Vocês são espertos... Ela é muito gostosa mesmo! Ela era virgem acreditam? –e ria.

Damon voou para o pescoço dele e cravou suas garras arrancando sua cabeça para fora. Ele então se virou para o outro com um olhar de dar arrepios, mas antes que ele matasse mais aquele que implorava seu perdão, Katherine chegou.

_Vocês aqui? –disse ela sinicamente.

_Damon! Vá ver Elena, eu cuido dela!—gritou Stefan.

Damon nem contestou. Chegou na porta rapidamente e se assustou com a cena que viu. Elena envolta em uma poça de sangue, com o vestido em pedaços que Elena segurava. Ela estava irreconhecível. Seus cabelos antes tão perfeitos e arrumados agora estavam todos fora do lugar. A maquiagem borrada pelo choro constante. Aquela não parecia Elena.

O rosto da garota se virou vagarosamente para Damon e ele pode vê-la contorcer o rosto de dor. Ele se ajoelhou ao lado dela e acariciou o rosto dela. Ela fechou os olhos sentindo um sossego repentino. Ela estava segura agora.

_Damon... –sussurrou ela.

_Elena... O que aqueles imbecis fizeram com você?

Ela não respondeu com palavras, o sofrimento em seu olhar entregava.

Ele apertou as mãos uma na outra demonstrando raiva.

_Eu vou matar aquele que sobrou... Bem devagar! Mas antes... Elena, me perdoe! Eu fui um idiota... Se não fosse por mim, nada disso teria acontecido.

_Não. Se eu não fosse tão infantil e egoísta eu não estaria aqui colocando vocês dois em perigo.

Ele então quebrou as correntes, libertando-a. Ele puxou a cabeça de Elena contra seu peito. Ela retribuiu o abraço. Até que se lembrou de Stefan.

_Damon... Precisa ir ajudar Stefan!

Ele sorriu contido.

_Fique aqui, tudo bem?

Elena assentiu.

Enquanto Stefan lutava com Katherine, Damon viu o outro homem que havia abusado de Elena encolhido em um canto rezando para não ser visto. A raiva cresceu dentro dele.

Ele caminhou até o homem e o levantou pelo pescoço.

_Ei, cara! Não me mata! Eu nunca mais faço isso juro!

_Mas é claro que não vai mais fazer isto. Você vai morrer!

E cravou os dentes no pescoço dele enquanto a vítima urrava. Damon abandonou o corpo de repente e cambaleou para trás.

_Não...

Caiu no chão e começou a se contorcer.

_Verbena! Maldita!

Katherine se desvencilhou dos braços de Stefan com facilidade e começou a rir de Damon.

_E você achou que tomaria este sangue humano e me deteria? E vingasse a honra de sua amada? HAHAHA! Como você é idiota!

_Ei, Katherine! Deixe Damon quieto! O seu adversário sou eu!—gritava Stefan

Elena escorando-se pela parede foi se aproximando de Damon. O sangue pingava do meio de suas pernas. Era perigoso ir até lá, mas era preciso. Ela se ajoelhou ao lado dele e se pôs a acariciar o rosto do vampiro. Ele sofria.

Stefan não venceria Katherine sozinho... Mas como ela poderia ajudar? Foi quando uma idéia floresceu na mente dela. Era isso.

Ela se levantou usando o resto de suas forças e abriu todas as janelas, deixando o Sol entrar. Quando Katherine percebeu o que Elena fazia gritou:

_Sua idiota, pensa que é só os Salvatore que tem o anel? – Ela então estendeu a mão e arfou ao perceber que o anel não estava mais ali.

_Katherine! – chamou Stefan atrás dela mostrando-lhe o anel roubado. Ele então correu e a empurrou em direção ao Sol e em menos de dois segundos, só o que restava era pó.

Todos suspiraram de alívio. Stefan se aproximou de Elena e a abraçou fortemente.

_Ah, Elena! Fiquei tão preocupado...

_Senti tanto a sua falta Stefan!

Eles então se afastaram e Stefan olhou para Damon sofrendo.

_Consegue andar Elena?

Ela assentiu.

Ele então levantou o corpo de Damon e o carregou até o carro. Elena foi caminhando devagar, mas foi. Ela sentia muita dor, mas não era hora para chorar pelo leite derramado. Stefan estava com um ferimento na barriga e Damon estava semimorto, eles eram mais importantes que ela.

_Elena, tem alguns sacos de sangue. Vá atrás com Damon e dê à ele por favor.

Elena entrou e acolheu Damon em seu colo. Ia despejando aos poucos sangue em sua boca. Stefan parecia incomodado. Damon continuava desmaiado e Elena também estava com uma cara horrorosa. O que era bem explicável.

_Elena, o que houve em casa para você sair correndo de lá?

Elena pigarreou.

_Não aconteceu nada.

Stefan suspirou. Ela não falaria.

_Tudo bem... Acredito em você.

Menos de meia hora depois, Elena havia adormecido e Damon continuava com a cabeça apoiada em suas pernas. Ela parecia bem. Não estava incomodada nem um pouco com Damon ali, o que deixava Stefan preocupado. Era difícil acreditar que quase se casara com Elena naquele dia.

Quando Elena acordou estava subindo as escadas, carregada por Stefan. Ela estava segura novamente.

_Vamos, tome um banho e depois descanse. Você precisa.

_Não quero ficar sozinha... Stefan, por favor!

_Elena, Damon ainda não se recuperou totalmente. Não posso deixá-lo. Bonnie não pode ficar com você?

_Vou ligar para ela - disse Elena com pesar.

_Me desculpe, meu amor!

_Eu entendo, Stefan... Entendo mesmo.

Eles então se beijaram e assim que ele saiu, Tia Judith entrou no quarto e correu para abraçá-la.

_Oh Elena! Que bom que está bem! Ficamos tão preocupados...

_Eu sei tia... Me desculpe! A culpa foi toda minha... Eu fui uma idiota!

_Não é hora de culpar ninguém! Mas o que aconteceu?

_É complicado... Outra hora eu te conto melhor...

_Vou cobrar, hein?

_Será que Bonnie se importaria em vir dormir aqui?

_Penso que não. Devia ligar para ela. Ela estava muito preocupada...

_Vou ligar.

_Quer saber? Toma um banho enquanto eu ligo para ela. Aí assim que você sair ela já estará aqui.

_Obrigada tia... Eu te amo muito!

Tia Judith então saiu do quarto e Elena ficou sozinha. Ela não sabia mais ficar sozinha sem confrontar a si mesma. Muitas coisas aconteciam sem que ela entendesse ou quisesse entender. Que obsessão era essa por Damon? Por que ela sentia um vazio imenso ao se lembrar dele com aquelas mulheres? Porque só de lembrar-se daquela cena sentia vontade de chorar? Foi por causa disto que ela foi seqüestrada, mas não foi culpa de Damon, a culpa era dela. Ela que agira com egoísmo. Damon não era seu e nunca poderia ser.

O vestido foi para o lixo e o sangue de seu corpo, lavado pela água. Ela desejou que a água também levasse todos os momentos ruins que havia passado naquele cativeiro. Ela sentia ainda a dor de ter sua honra depravada. Não só dor física, mas espiritual. Ela não queria que aqueles fossem os primeiros homens de sua vida.

_Sentimentos incompreensíveis_

Saindo do banheiro se deparou com Bonnie que estava muito feliz por saber que a amiga estava bem.

_Que bom que veio...

_E você acha que eu deixaria minha melhor amiga desamparada?

Elena riu.

_Mas você precisa me contar o que houve... Senão vou embora! – ameaçou Bonnie com um sorriso nos lábios.

Elena suspirou

_Quer que eu comece da onde?

_Porque você não foi com Damon para a Igreja, o que ele te fez?

_Bonnie...

_Confie em mim.

_Quando eu cheguei lá Damon estava rodeado de garotas seminuas.

Bonnie abriu a boca de surpresa.

_Você ficou com... Ciúmes?

_Eu não sei explicar... Foi terrível! Era como se me faltasse o ar, me faltasse motivos, como se me faltasse vida! Nunca senti isso... Bonnie, estou com muito medo!—Elena chorava – Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo!

_Deixe de ser boba Elena... Você está gostando de Damon!

Elena não respondeu nada. Ficou imersa em pensamentos. Mas se ela realmente gostava dele, o que adiantaria? Ela não podia abandonar Stefan. Ela também o amava. Se mais ou menos, ela ainda não sabia. Elena não queria confrontar seu coração já muito fragilizado. Não contaria a mais ninguém que tipo de violência ela havia sofrido. Seria um segredo. Antes que Bonnie fizesse mais perguntas ela se deitou na cama e disse:

_Ah, Bonnie! Deixa de besteira! Vamos dormir, estou muito cansada!

Bonnie revirou os olhos, mas Elena nem ligou. A luz do quarto foi apagada, e as garotas adormeceram rapidamente. Só que muitos pesadelos assolavam Elena durante esta noite e ela não conseguia acordar deles.

"Elena corria sobre uma mata densa e escura. Era noite. O vestido de noiva branco dificultava sua corrida. Mas ela corria de que exatamente? Não sabia dizer. Seus instintos falavam: Corra!, e ela corria. Viu uma luz entre as árvores e a seguiu. Chegou na frente da casa dos Salvatore. Ali? Porque ali? Como? Ouviu passos atrás dela e foi até a porta e bateu rapidamente.

Damon a atendeu.

_Damon me deixe entrar, tem alguém atrás de mim, por favor!—suplicava ela.

Ele olhou com desprezo para a garota ali prostrada na sua frente pedindo para entrar.

_Desculpe Elena! Você não pode entrar...

_Co-Como assim?

Ela olhava para trás e viu um vulto se mexer. Ela temia.

_Minhas namoradas estão aqui. Como posso deixar uma garota, ainda por cima, vestida de noiva e sangrando entrar aqui?

"Sangrado?" pensou ela. Foi quando olhou para baixo e viu o sangue pingando no chão. Uma dor a atingiu e ela caiu de joelhos na frente dele.

_Suas namoradas?

_Esperava que eu ficasse esperando por você até quando, Elena?

E fechou a porta na cara dela. Ela olhou para trás e reconheceu o vulto. Era um dos caras que haviam abusado dela. Ele veio se aproximando para perto dela com um sorriso malicioso. Elena não tinha para onde correr. Lá de dentro ouvia as risadas de Damon e de várias garotas, contrastando com seus gritos lá fora."

Acordou aos berros. Bonnie a socorreu e a acolheu em seus braços.

Um mês se passou, mas nenhum dia ela acordou sem ser aos berros. A cada noite os pesadelos pioravam, e nem sempre tinha alguém para ajudá-la. Ia muito mal na escola e continuava na mesma. Estava com Stefan, mas sentia seu coração acelerando quando via ou pensava em Damon. Ela suspeitava que Stefan soubesse de sua louca obsessão por seu irmão porque desde o dia do seqüestro, ele não era o mesmo. Ele estava um pouco mais distante e evitava encontros entre Elena e Damon. Só que naquele dia, Stefan tinha saído da cidade para buscar mais verbena para Elena.

Era aula de teatro. Elena foi chamada a frente da sala. Ela suava frio. Fazia tempo que não se expunha desta maneira. Quando se viu na frente de todos da sua sala... Sentiu uma tontura repentina e quase caiu. Só não o fez porque o professor a segurou. Ela foi retirada da sala e foi recomendado que ela fosse para casa descansar.

_Elena, sua Tia não está em casa... -informou o diretor

A tontura ainda não passara. Ela pegou o celular do bolso e entregou ao diretor.

_Na minha agenda... Procure por Damon. Talvez ele possa vir me buscar.

Ele ligou.

_Elena?

_Não. Sou o diretor da escola dela, ela está passando mal e não tem ninguém para vir buscá-la. Ela pediu para ligar para você.

_Estou a caminho.

A ligação foi finalizada e a secretária chegou para ela e perguntou baixinho:

_Faz tempo que está com isso?

_Duas semanas... Mas está cada vez pior!

_Sua menstruação? Está em ordem?

Elena ia responder quando o diretor chamou a secretária para resolver alguns problemas. Elena ficou pensando no que a moça havia perguntado à ela e ficou com muito, mas muito medo mesmo.

Damon chegou, desceu do carro e foi até a recepção onde Elena o aguardava. Sua sobrancelha curvada em tom de preocupação.

_Como está se sentindo Elena?

_Eu estou bem... –respondeu ela, mas aí, tentou se levantar e teve que se segurar em Damon para não cair. Tudo rodava. Ela fechou os olhos e tentou conter a ânsia de vômito.

_Banheiro.—informou ela e Damon foi correndo levá-la até lá.

Ela mal chegou e já se debruçou sobre o vaso botando tudo para fora. Tudo seria exagero, o pouco que ela havia conseguido comer.

Damon segurava o cabelo dela para que não sujasse.

_Não precisa ficar aqui...

_Não diga bobagens Elena! – e ele continuou ali, firme.

Ela então se levantou e deu descarga. Lavou a boca e foi saindo escorada em Damon quando ele a levantou e a carregou no colo. O braço dela estava em volta do pescoço dela e seus olhos olhavam os dele.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

_Porque está me olhando?

_Não é nada.

Ele a colocou no carro e entrou também. Ligou o carro e partiram.

Elena então tomou uma súbita decisão.

_Damon pare em alguma farmácia, por favor.

_Farmácia?

_Sim. Eu preciso comprar umas coisas.

Damon estranhou, mas obedeceu. Ele desceu com ela e virando-se para o farmacêutico ela pediu:

_Um teste de gravidez, por favor.

O máximo que Damon pode fazer foi olhar para ela. Sua boca aberta demonstrava surpresa.

Elena não conseguiu olhá-lo.

O farmacêutico com uma caixinha cor de rosa e entregou a ela. Quando ela estava saindo, ele gritou:

_Boa sorte para vocês!

A garota teve que engolir os nós que se formavam em sua garganta. O farmacêutico pensava que eles eram um casal.

_Vamos para minha casa. –informou Damon – Não quero que você fique sozinha.

Elena não falou nada durante o caminho. E se desse positivo? O que ela faria? Ela não sofreria com antecedência.

Chegaram e ela correu para o banheiro. Fez o teste e esperou o tempo necessário. Damon esperava do lado de fora do quarto. Quando Elena abriu a porta, ela correu e mergulhou em seus braços derrubando torrentes de lágrimas. Ela não podia acreditar! Ela soluçava de tanto chorar e ensopou a camisa do vampiro.

_Elena... Este filho... É de quem?

_Não é do Stefan! É de um daqueles caras...

Ela nem ao menos sabia quem era o pai. Antes fosse de Stefan. Ele a abraçou muito forte, consolando-a.

_Ei, vai dar tudo certo... Eu não vou te abandonar entendeu?


	3. Chapter 3

_Uma noite: O egoísmo_

Eles então ficaram se olhando por um instante e aí Damon colocou a mão sobre o pescoço dela e a puxou para um beijo que ela nem fez menção em recusar. O beijo foi caloroso e ondas de energia percorriam o corpo frágil de Elena.

Damon conduziu Elena até sua cama e se deitaram sem parar os beijos e as carícias. Damon desabotoava a camisa. Seus dedos percorreram as pernas de Elena chegando até a cintura. Depois suas mãos passaram pelas costas dela e tentou tirar a blusa dela. E logo depois puxou as calças dela devagar beijando suas pernas sem parar. Elena não queria pensar. Ela queria aquilo. Ele ficou de pé ao lado da cama e Elena sentou-se virada para ele. Suas mãos desabotoavam os botões da calça e conforme ela a tirava passava as mãos sobre as nádegas de Damon. E depois pelas pernas. Era como se ela estivesse drogada e ele fosse sua droga. Ela apenas de lingerie e ele apenas de cueca. Ela deitou novamente e ele deitou-se por cima dela. Ela puxou os cabelos deixando o pescoço à mostra.

_Quer mesmo isso?

_Sim.

Ele então começou beijando carinhosamente seu pescoço e depois cravou suas presas. A dor nem a incomodou. Ela estava gostando. Depois ele levantou a cabeça e com a unha fez um corte no próprio peito, fazendo o sangue escorrer timidamente. Elena aproximou a língua a lambeu o sangue do peito definido do vampiro. As mãos dele percorriam todo o corpo de Elena agora tirando seu sutiã e depois a calcinha. A noite foi espetacular para os dois que só acordaram com o telefone tocando. A cama estava manchada de sangue, mas não era igual ao daquela vez. Agora o sangue manchando o lençol branco da cama significava amor, entrega.

Quando o telefone tocou, Damon atendeu.

_Alô. Stefan.

Ele olhou para Elena com os olhos incisivos. Elena se sentia culpada por ter traído Stefan com seu próprio irmão...

_Se Elena passou a noite aqui? Ah, sim! Ela dormiu na sua cama...

_Ela passou mal no colégio e eu tive que trazê-la para cá porque o namorado dela não estava. –disse ele sarcasticamente. – Deixa eu ver se ela já acordou...

Elena balançou a cabeça negativamente. Não agüentaria confrontá-lo agora.

_Não. Ainda não. Quando ela acordar peço para ela te ligar. Ok. Tchau irmãozinho!

E desligou.

Ele então foi vestir a calça e logo depois se sentou ao lado de Elena e passou a mão no ferimento do pescoço dela.

_Ainda não sarou mesmo eu dando meu sangue para você... Estranho.

Ele se levantou a pegou um lenço para ela colocar sobre o pescoço. Ela apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele e começou a divagar:

_Como será minha vida quando minha barriga começar a crescer? O que vou dizer a todos? Nem terminei a escola, como posso cuidar de um bebê!

_Nós daremos um jeito! Porque não fala que o filho é meu? Afinal de contas, passamos a noite juntos...

_Mas e Stefan? Eu o amo!

_Se o amasse não teria passado a noite comigo.

Elena se levantou e começou a se vestir.

_Damon. Eu não queria... Entenda! Eu estou... Grávida.

_Estar grávida não muda em nada! Como pode dizer isto Elena? Depois _disto_? –disse ele tocando o pequeno ferimento no pescoço de Elena e depois em seu peito sem nenhuma cicatriz.

Elena gaguejou.

_Isto não é nada... –Ela arrancou o colar de verbena – Apague isto da minha mente e vamos esquecer tudo o que aconteceu.

_Não. –disse ele e foi saindo parecendo desapontado

_Mas por quê?—Elena foi atrás dele

Ele se virou e se aproximou do rosto dela dizendo rudemente

_Por quê? Quer que eu esqueça? Para mim é fácil, agora você, vai ficar com isto na cabeça pelo resto de sua vida. Se condenando por ter traído Stefan.

_Seu egoísta!—gritou ela sem pensar

_Egoísta eu? Pense melhor Elena! Agora, saia da minha casa!

Elena ficou parada digerindo o que havia dito.

_Ande! Mandei sair!—berrava ele descontrolado

Elena limpou as lágrimas e foi embora e quando olhou para trás antes de sair, se deparou com o velho Damon. Um Damon rude, cruel e triste.


End file.
